I Must Have Lost It on the Wind
is the season eleven premiere and the 221st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary With Cristina gone, a new doctor, Maggie Pierce, making the rounds, and Derek wanting to move to Washington DC, Meredith struggles to regain a sense of normalcy both at home and in the hospital. Meanwhile, Callie and Arizona come to a decision about surrogacy, Amelia overhears a big secret, Bailey realizes she will have to fight Alex for Cristina’s board seat, and a freak accident causes two teenagers to be caught in a very compromising position. Full Summary Meredith recalls a time when she was five and her mother lost her at a park. She was riding a carousel and the next, her mother was gone. She doesn't remember how she found her mom or how she got home. The only thing she remembered was what happened next. Little Meredith peeks out a window as an ambulance takes Ellis away. Meredith says that her mother told her not to worry, that everything would be fine. At the hospital, Meredith clutches Anatomy Jane as a doctor tells her that she probably saved her mother's life. In the background, Ellis is asked if she wants to hold the baby and she says no. Meredith's mother said they were playing the quiet game, which meant no questions. As they leave the house in the middle of the night, Meredith remembers that she forgot her doll. She looks back into the house and suddenly, it's today's Meredith looking through the glass. Meredith wakes Jo and Alex by saying he should change his locks. She tells Jo to get out of the bed so she can get in it. Jo objects that she's naked, but Meredith says she doesn't care. Jo pulls on a robe and says she'll go make coffee since she's up. Alex says that she can't just show up in the middle of the night and get into his bed. It's not going to be their thing. She tells Alex what she told Derek and he says the miracle is over. Meredith says they're not over and they're not a miracle. She goes to tell the whole story. At an AA meeting, Richard is telling the story of meeting Maggie. As he's talking, he sees Amelia attending the same meeting and is shocked. In the ER, April sees Owen there and notes that he's early. He says that a patient came in last night and he just stayed, so he was at the hospital all night. Nurse Cynthia comes up and says the medivac is coming in with a patient. Owen says to page Yang, but then corrects to Pierce. He also says to page Meredith. After Owen leaves, April tells Jackson that Owen is dying inside, but he's pushing it down because he's a soldier. She asks Jackson to be Owen's buddy. On the roof, Maggie, Owen, and Meredith watch as the helicopter struggles to land in the strong wind. Maggie tries to introduce herself, but the noise from the helicopter makes it hard for them to hear each other. Maggie wonders if they're even safe and then says they aren't. When the helicopter finally lands, they rush toward it and lock the gurney in place. The patient was found out in the desert and was initially believed to be dead. They struggled to unload him and determine that they can't until the wind dies down. While they are working on the patient, the gurney unlocks and rolls off the roof. Callie and Arizona are getting coffee when Callie questions what happens if the surrogate runs off with their baby or does drugs or doesn't eat right or forgets her prenatals. Arizona asks what changed since last night when she was all for a surrogate. Callie says that she was brushing her teeth and saw her scar. Even she couldn't protect their unborn child, so how can they expect a stranger to? Arizona says that Sofia is fine and it was a freak accident, so they shouldn't expect it to happen again. Just then, Owen comes by and tells them about the gurney and has them follow him out to the parking lot. Jo and Stephanie race each other for a case. Jo sees the hiker from the roof and calls dibs. Maggie tells them that Owen needs help in the parking lot and Jo calls dibs again. Stephanie says she can't do that, but Jo can't figure out which one is cooler. Meredith calls for one of them to come and Stephanie jumps at it, leaving Jo to go out to the parking lot. Arizona, Callie, and Owen race out and see a car with the gurney sticking out of it's roof. They hear two teens call out for help. In the ER, Maggie and Meredith work on the hiker while Maggie tries to get to know Meredith a little. She asks about Meredith's mom. The hiker then wakes up and struggles. He wants them to go find his family as they're still out there. Meredith disagrees with Maggie's prescription for the patient and overrules her. Back in the parking lot, Arizona, Callie, and Owen try to open the car doors, but they're jammed shut. Callie figures out that one of the kids in the car is Dave Oldroyd a patient of hers and Arizona's who has stage 2 osteosarcoma and was due for chemotherapy that day. Arizona asks what Dave's doing in the car and if he's all right. He says his head hurts when he moves it and all three doctors immediately tell him not to move it. Callie leans in through the back window to get a closer look and sees that they're pantsless and straddling each other. She asks why they aren't wearing pants and Arizona says she can guess. As Jo walks up, Owen says they need to clear their C-spines and asks who's climbing in. Callie and Arizona both refuse, which leaves Jo. Back in the ER, Meredith is using a portable ultrasound. Stephanie comes in and says she alerted the authorities and offers to page plastics for his foot, which is mangled and black, but she finds fluid buildup around his kidney, so they need to take him up to CT right away. As Maggie says there's a tech available for an echo, Meredith tells Stephanie to order new labs. Maggie asks when she can get the echo, but Meredith says it'll have to wait. Bailey and Alex are sitting in the conference room. Jackson comes in and says that if they're waiting for the board meeting, it's been postponed. Bailey asks until when, because Richard recommended her to fill Yang's spot on the board. Alex is surprised and presents the certified letter giving him the seat on the board. As they leave the room, Bailey asks if they can just hand off board seats like that. Jackson says he'll talk to legal. They reach Richard and Bailey asks him to tell Alex and Jackson that he's recommending her for the board seat. Richard sees Amelia pass and watches her leave. He's confused about the board seat situation, but excuses himself to talk to Amelia. He followers her into an elevator and says he wants to make sure she won't talk to anyone about it. She says it's anonymous for a reason, but she's there if he wants to talk. He says he doesn't. In the ER, Sharon Peterson approaches April, who is tending to a patient. She says her last name and says that her husband was trying to get their son's frisbee off the roof when he fell and hurt his head. April directs them to check in at the desk. Amelia comes up and says she was paged. April sends the Petersons away and takes Amelia to look at Mr. Peterson, who isn't looking good. Derek is already treating him, but says he needs Amelia's help because there's a lot of blood. Derek says there's nothing good they can tell the family yet. Cast 11x01MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 11x01AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 11x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 11x01RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 11x01CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 11x01OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 11x01ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 11x01AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 11x01JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 11x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 11x01JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 11x01StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 11x01DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 11x01NicoleHerman.png|Nicole Herman 11x01BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 11x01MrsOldroyd.png|Mrs. Oldroyd 11x01YoungEllisGrey.png|Young Ellis Grey 11x01MargaretPierce.png|Margaret Pierce 11x01Chris.png|Chris 11x01DavidOldroyd.png|David Oldroyd 11x01MonicaMcKeever.png|Monica McKeever 11x01SharonPeterson.png|Sharon Peterson 11x01Woman.png|Woman 11x01NurseCynthiaYoungblood.png|ER Nurse Cynthia Youngblood 11x01Nurse.png|Nurse (on the left) 11x01MedivacGuy.png|Medivac Guy 11x01YoungMeredithGrey.png|Young Meredith Grey 11x01LucaPeterson.png|Luca Peterson 11x01Lily.png|Lily Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Megan Gallagher as Mrs. Oldroyd *Sally Pressman as Young Ellis Grey *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Margaret Pierce *Christopher Redman as Chris *Matthew Van Oss as David Oldroyd *Libe Barer as Monica McKeever *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (credit only) Co-Starring *Michelle Noh as Sharon Peterson *Courtney Cunningham as Woman *Cynthia Youngblood as ER Nurse *Dyana Liu as Nurse *Curtis Walker as Medivac Guy *Aria Leabu as Young Meredith *Ian Chen as Luca Peterson *Emma Shannon as Lily *Danny Jacobs as ND Doctor Medical Notes Ellis Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Suicide Attempt *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Delivery **Sewing the wounds on the wrist Ellis was shown in flashback after her suicide attept and giving birth to Margaret Pierce. Driver *'Diagnosis:' **Open-book pelvic fracture *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' Owen treated a driver involved in an MVC who had an open-book pelvic fracture. Chris *'Diagnosis:' **Mangled foot **Perinephric fluid buildup **Cardiogenic shock **Failed mitral valve **Endocarditis *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Margaret Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Kidney autotransplantation **Surgery **Balloon pump Chris was looking for Nine Mile Falls with his family when they got lost. He went out to find help and got stranded in the desert. When he was found, he was believed to have been missing for one or two months based on malnutrition and dehydration. He was airlifted to the hospital. In the ER, Meredith discovered fluid build up in his abdomen, so he was taken into surgery, over Maggie's request that he have an echo to rule out underlying cardiac issues. He was taken to have a CT. He continued to insist that he needed to go back out to find his family. He was taken from there into surgery. His kidney was severely damaged, so they removed it to repair it before transplanting it back into his body. When he became unstable, Maggie was paged to the OR. She diagnosed a failed mitral valve due to endocarditis and said she needed to place a balloon pump. He woke up after surgery and wouldn't respond to them despite his pupils reacting. He believed that his wife and daughter had died and as such, he begins to refuse treatment, as he didn't have the will to live. However, his family came in and revealed that they had been found and he never was. He was happy to see them. David Oldroyd *'Diagnosis:' **Stage 2 Osteosarcoma **Broken collarbone **Bruised shoulder *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy David and his girlfriend, Monica, were having sex in a car when a gurney fell on them. They were out in the parking lot an hour before Dave was due to have chemotherapy to treat stage 2 osteosarcoma. He told the doctors after the gurney crashed that his head hurt when he moved it and they told him not to move it. His collarbone was broken and his shoulder seriously bruised. Callie gave him a sling and advised him to minimize the movement of his shoulder. Monica McKeever *'Diagnosis:' **Head lacerations **Epidural bleed *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Monica, 17, and her boyfriend, Dave, were having sex in a car when a gurney fell on them. She had multiple lacerations on her head from the sun roof glass. While extracting the glass, Jo said that she might have to shave some of Monica's head. Monica told Jo just to shave it all off, as her boyfriend was bald from chemotherapy and she had been wanting to shave her head in solidarity for months. Once the area was shaved, Jo said that one of the lacerations needed stitches, but before she could start, Monica became unresponsive. She was taken into surgery with an epidural bleed. The bleed was repaired and she woke up after surgery. ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Stitches April was seen tending to a woman in the ER. Mr. Peterson *'Diagnosis:' **Head injury *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery After his son threw a frisbee onto the roof, Mr. Peterson went to fetch it. He fell off the roof and was brought to the ER. He had a severe head injury and was taken into the OR. In surgery, his brain herniated and despite their best efforts, he died at 18:32. Neonatal Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Urinary tract obstruction *'Doctors:' **Nicole Herman (fetal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Fetal surgery Dr. Herman came up to Arizona and said that she checked on the patient whose UTO she had repaired at 21 weeks. After the baby was born, Arizona "did a few little stitches" and got all the credit. Mr. Crossley *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Richard came in to tell Owen that he was taking a shared patient back into surgery. Music Jill Scott- Le Boom Vent Suite|"Le Boom Vent Suite" - Jill Scott 'Ghost of the Year' by Piney Gir (Grey's Anatomy 11x01)|"Ghost of the Year" - Piney Gir & Correatown I Will Be There by Odessa|"I Will Be There" - Odessa Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Elton John. *This episode scored 10.14 million viewers, making it the first one since Remember the Time, which aired almost two years, to score more than 10 million viewers. *This is the first Grey's Anatomy episode to feature Caterina Scorsone as a regular, and the first season premiere without Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang. *The phrase "Previously on Grey's Anatomy" is narrated by Sandra Oh, making it the first time that an actor who has left the show says this phrase. *The table read for this episode took place on July 22, 2014. *Filming for this episode started on August 5, 2014 and ended on August 16, 2014. This means this episode was filmed after the second episode of the season. Gallery Episode Stills 11x01-1.jpg 11x01-2.jpg 11x01-3.jpg 11x01-4.jpg 11x01-5.jpg 11x01-6.jpg 11x01-7.jpg 11x01-8.jpg 11x01-9.jpg 11x01-10.jpg 11x01-11.jpg 11x01-12.jpg 11x01-13.jpg 11x01-14.jpg 11x01-15.jpg 11x01-16.jpg 11x01-17.jpg 11x01-18.jpg 11x01-19.jpg 11x01-20.jpg 11x01-21.jpg Behind the Scenes 11x01BTS1.jpg 11x01BTS2.jpg 11x01BTS3.jpg 11x01BTS4.jpg 11x01BTS5.jpg 11x01BTS6.jpg 11x01BTS7.jpg 11x01BTS8.jpg 11x01BTS9.jpg Quotes :Meredith: You really should get your locks changed. :(Alex and Jo wake up, shocked.) :Alex: What are you doing here? :Meredith: I need to talk to Alex. Wilson, get out of the bed. I can't get in the bed with you in there. :Jo: You can't kick me out of bed! :Meredith: It's my house. :Alex: No, it's my house! :Meredith: Then you kick her out. :Jo: I'm not wearing any... :Meredith: I don't care about your boobs, Wilson. Out. :(Jo puts on a shirt and gets out bed as Meredith gets in the bed.) :Jo: I guess I'll go make us some coffee since I'm up. :Meredith: Coffee would be great! :Alex: This is not our thing now, okay? You can't just start showing up at all hours and... I mean, this is not what we do. :Meredith: I told Derek I am not moving to D.C. The children and I are staying here. :Alex: All right, the miracle is over. :Meredith: The miracle is not over. We're not a miracle. Shut up. :Alex: You can't break into my house and wake me up to talk and then tell me to shut up! ---- :April: He's dying inside. :Jackson: Ah, he seems fine. :April: Well, sure. He's a soldier. He's stuffing everything down, but he needs a buddy. You could be his buddy. :Jackson: Nope. :April: Oh, come on! How would you feel if I were the one who left? You lying awake at night in your empty bed... :Jackson: What kind of buddy are you asking me to be? ---- :Owen: Are they okay? :Callie: Yeah. No. They're sitting in each others' laps with no pants. Why aren't you wearing any pants?! :Arizona: Well, I'll give you one little guess. ---- :Richard: I just need to know you won't talk to anyone about what you heard. :Amelia: It's anonymous for a reason, Richard. ---- :David: Good news is this day can't get any worse, can it? :(The wind blows away the blanket covering his private parts.) :David: Don't look! Don't look! ---- :Jo: What I don't understand is, why a car? You're in a building full of beds and supply closets. :Monica: We haven't seen each other in weeks. My dad was just transferred to Portland last month. :David: Yeah, plus, it's kind of hard to get privacy on a peds floor. :Mrs. Oldroyd: Because it's a place for young children to heal, not to have sex. :David: (to Callie) You told her? :Mrs. Oldroyd: Two teenagers in a car? I did the math. ---- :Amelia: When do you leave for D.C., anyway? I was gonna ask Meredith if I could store some things in your side of the closet. :Derek: Did Meredith tell you that? :Amelia: You both did, loudly, until about 4:00 in the morning. How does it work exactly? You're not separated, but you're not living together. :Ben: Meredith's staying behind? :Derek: She is. :Ben: And you're cool with that? :Amelia: You're together but living apart... Live-a-partners! See that? I gave it a name. Now it's a thing. :Ben: Yeah, I'm familiar with that thing. I did it with Miranda. :Amelia: How did it work out for you guys? :Ben: Well, seeing as I'm not living in L.A. anymore, I'd say it didn't. ---- :Owen: You know what's weird? I keep paging cardio and expecting Cristina to just walk through the door. :Meredith: Pierce is no Yang. She's perky and chatty. I bet she likes cats. ---- :Derek: Warren, you coming? :Ben: Well, actually, would you mind if I stayed here? No offense, but you've already got one foot out the door, and this Dr. Shepherd is the new head of neuro. :Derek: So, you want to stay here and not come with me? Why not? Seems to be the trend these days. ---- :Callie: I cannot believe they snuck out to that car. If I were her mother and this brain bleed didn't kill her, I would totally kill her. Oh, God. Oh, God, I sound just like my father when I was a teenager. What is... what is wrong with me? I love him, but I don't want our daughter to have my father for a mother. ---- :Maggie: I have never experienced this... this level of disrespect and this lack of professionalism... :Meredith: Respect is earned, and if you want to talk about being unprofessional, I spoke directly to you and you ignored me in my O.R. :Maggie: You ignored my request for an echo this morning. :Meredith: My patient was circling the drain, and I was doing my job. :Maggie: And I was doing mine. I spent all morning deferring to you, trying not to step on your toes, for what? Because I wanted you to like me? Well, guess what. I'm kind of over that now. :Meredith: Yeah, you definitely don't have to worry about me liking you. ---- :Alex: Hey, look, uh... Yang gave me her shares for a reason. I know you don't think I deserve the seat, but I don't want to screw it up, I'm not gonna screw it up. :Miranda: I'm sure you'd make an excellent board member. Hey, may the best surgeon win. :Ben: That was nice of you. :Miranda: Yes, it was. :Ben: You think he's got a shot? :Miranda: Please. It's Alex Karev. ---- :Alex: Grab your stuff. We're drinking. :Meredith: Oh, I... I can't. I have to go home and deal with... :Alex: Fight with Shepherd? I think you need to whine about it some more to me first. You definitely need to drink. :Meredith: What are you afraid of, that I'm gonna... :Alex: I'm afraid you're gonna keep crawling in my bed in the middle of the night. Look, Yang left me her shares and her board seat and she left me you, too. It's just us now. I don't know... if you need somebody to bitch to or just be... :Meredith: My person. :Alex: I don't know what you mean. :Meredith: But you do. :(They hug.) :Meredith: I just don't know if my marriage can survive this. ---- :Jackson: For what it's worth, sir, it would have been really nice having you in the family. ---- :Jo: I'm a widow. She widowed me. I'll never have Alex to myself again. :Stephanie: Her best friend just left yesterday, okay? She needs someone to talk to. You are overreacting. :Jo: She kicked me out of my own bed in the middle of the night, while I was naked, and he let her. :Stephanie: Okay. So, you're screwed. ---- :Derek: I'm not moving to D.C. :Meredith: Why would you do that? :Derek: Well, I don't want to live anywhere else when my kids are growing up here. I don't want to be apart from them, or you. No job is worth that to me. I want to be with you and the kids here. ---- :Meredith and Maggie: (simultaneously) Tequila. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S11 Episodes